


A Traitor Or A Friend.

by Outlaw_forlife



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacob Frye/you - Freeform, Reader/jacob frye, Smut, blowjob, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlaw_forlife/pseuds/Outlaw_forlife
Summary: You’re a member of the infamous London Rooks lead by no other than Jacob Frye... but the life isn’t glamorous and you’re offered a way to have a bit of coin in your pocket... When confronted on your actions you need t find a way out...





	A Traitor Or A Friend.

London wasn’t as great as people thought it was. At least not in the shadows. Y/N wasn’t your averge women. She worked with the toughest gang in London, the Rooks. 

All you’ve ever wanted for yourself was an interesting job, decent pay and a comfortable bed to return to each night. You ended up with a interesting job, shitty pay and a bar stall to sleep on every night. It wasn’t idle... Being a rook had it’s advantages but it wasn’t making you the money you needed. It was because of this that you had to make a dangerous choice.

Crawford Starrick had approached you personally, being a well respected and admired member of the Whitechapel rooks as you were, but when you were offered a large sum of money to get some sort of information to take down the Frye twins once and for all... It was hard to say no.  
You had a sort of ‘closeness’ with Jacob, the younger of the Frye Twins. You’d spent many a night getting drunk in the local pubs and had woken up on more than one occasion with his coat around your shoulders for a bit of warmth. He was one of your best friends and always lent a hand when needed. 

It had been a long day and you’d failed to get any information just yet. You sat just outside of the Whitechapel train station with notes in your hand. You were taken from your thoughts as a train whistle blew, grabbing your attention as it pulled up into the station. A quick gasp went from your lips and a smirk soon followed  
“Its the Fryes train!”  
You hopped from your leaned position and dashed through the crowds, approaching the train slower as you look around for any sign of anyone... When the coast was clear you hopped aboard and slowly approached the front carriage.  
“They must be out. Thank god..”

You quickly glided past the wall with their targets, sliding quietly through the door of the next cabin and closing it behind you. The room seemed quiet enough so you approached the desk and began looking through the papers that were sat upon it  
“Come on, come on anything...”  
you whined to yourself, the fading candle light your only means to see through the mountain of notes and plans  
“Jeez Evie... you need to do some organising”  
“Yeah she does”  
You froze as you heard a familiar voice from behind you, gulping and turning quickly to see Jacob towering over you  
“I-i-i J-jacob I was just-“  
“You were just looking for some sort of information to” He lifted his hands, using his fingers to symbolise air quotations  
“Take down the Frye Twins once and for all”  
He quoted, as perfect as Starrick had written it out for you.  
You quickly patted your coat to feel your notes had disappeared  
“It- it’s not like that Jacob... I- I didn’t do it to spite you- you’re my best friend I just-“  
You began to walk backwards slowly, gulping as your back hit the wall, your eyes closing tighter as a hand slammed beside your head, trapping you in place between the desk and his arm  
“You know. I thought you were something special, Y/N but looks like you’re just another traitor. You were my best friend.. Why would you do this to us? To me?”  
Jacob used his free hand to remove your notes from his pocket and show them to you.  
You glanced once and saw Jacobs hidden blade as clear as day on his wrist, closing your eyes tightly again  
“It w-wasnt anything personal-“  
You cowered, knowing there was no escape  
“I- i needed the money Jacob! I cant sleep in that Tavern anymore! Starrick offered me a lot of money for this information... I just want my own bed at the end of the day and some coin in my pocket..”  
Your eyes were closed tightly, but Jacobs expression changed from one of anger to caring.  
“Y/N..”  
Jacob rested both his hands on the wall beside your ears, his head lowered slightly to look at you, but you were avoiding eye contact.  
You wanted to dive under his arm and run but you knew he’d have caught you before you even got to the door.. You were aware of Jacobs weak spot for you. You’d been close for a long time and Jacob had come to harm more than once to protect you. You’d even shared a kiss now and then, nothing more. You needed to distract him. To stop him staring. You only knew one way to distract him, and it wasn’t pretty.  
You made a quick move and stepped forward ever so slightly, pressing your fingers near his thigh and moving them in a teasing manor.  
Jacob was silent but you knew he was watching you. You moved your hand upward and over his groin, pressing a little more, gaining a grunt from Jacobs throat.  
“Y/N.. what are yo-“ he was cut off as he gasped through gritted teeth, your hand now grasping his semi erect manhood through his worn trousers. Jacobs breathing picked up as you slowly rubbed him, taking a quick glance up to see him watching your hand carefully. You quietly breathed out and moved your hands to his trouser buttons, undoing them with skill as you slipped your hand in to free his growing erection. You gulped as you were nervous, embarrassed almost that you were using this as an excuse to avoid talking about the situation. 

You looked Jacob in the eye, his burning into yours. He leaned forward slightly for what seemed like a kiss but you quickly ducked your head and went down onto your knees. The train was silent and the next thing you hear is a loud gulp  
‘Is he nervous?’ You thought to yourself as you moved forward, licking his tip and down the shaft. You watched his feet shuffle in the spot. You wasted no time in taking him into your mouth and sucking around him. A long string of groans left his throat as you started to bob your head, his hips bucking into your mouth but his hands not moving from their position on the wall  
“Y-Y/N..” he stutters as he starts to thrust into your mouth. You continue to suck hard, closing your eyes as he starts to loose his composure. With a long groan Jacob released into your throat, pushing all the way in and making you choke. When he finished you pulled back, coughing and breathing heavily. You were still to embarrassed to look at him, even more so after that. 

Jacob was silent, you could feel him staring at you as he tucked himself away  
“Y/N.. i..”  
Jacob moved back from the wall and reached down, lifting you to your feet from under your arms. You took a deep breath and stood, looking him in the eye before a small noise left you when he moved forward and kisses you firmly before breaking away.  
“That was very- unexpected..” he purred softly and wrapped his arms around you  
“I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.. but I was expecting a kiss at least before we did anything like that”  
He kissed your neck  
“I’m sorry- for everything..”  
You wrapped your arms around him and sighed, squeezing him to show you cared.  
“I can’t say i haven’t wanted to do that too..”  
You giggled  
“I- i think i love you Jacob”  
Jacob jumped back and stared at you, shocked at first before he had an expression you’d never seen before..  
“I love you too, Y/N... i always have..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever serious one shot that I wrote god knows how long ago and thought id post it... I apologise for the poor grammar, the bad quality and spelling !!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
